


Greyscale

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some tord-based character introspection. I guess.Heavily influenced by headcanons.





	Greyscale

Tord used to be quiet. Very quiet. He'd aponly comment if it humorous or helpful to do so. Otherwise, he spoke with his actions. Sometimes these actions were violent. Sometimes they were lessons in assholery. And sometimes, they were just normal, average acts.

He was fluent in English as all his friends were, but that didn't mean he believed it. He was quiet, often because he was afraid to make a fool of himself. He was less of a fool than Matt, but nonetheless, he was a tiny bit paranoid.

Trigger-happy too. Shoot first, ask questions later type of person. Maybe destruction like that made him happy. Maybe he was scared of something.

He was a chronic liar, too. He'd lie about why his computer was so low on space, claiming it was hentai. He'd never actually read it once. He drew and he saved his pictures digitally. He wrote in word documents, and wanted to do comics. He wasn't the artist of the group, per we, but he was skilled.

He also had incredible Patience, believe it or not. Tom was his favorite target to mess with. Tom hated him from the start, so of course it was fine.

But patience for a real friend like Edd? He tried, but it wasn't that easy. Edd was an ass. And Matt was just hard to interact with.

One day, he decided he'd formulate a little lie. Or a big one. Claiming t be off to the big city, he moved to the unpopulated northern forests of Norway, along with a motley crew of ex-communists. He wasn't exactly a communist, but he could get behind the ideals. And he could mess with people. He found Bing and Larry to be incredibly resourceful (although unintelligent) followers. Since they were still near to the house of his friends, they were his anchor to their goings-on. 

He had experiments, too. Controlled recreations of things. Clones. Zombies. Robots. Anything he could. He still liked to play around with Tom, but as a behind-closed-doors  game, fueled by blackmail and mutual interest.

He had lied about why he needed that robot back, too. Take over the world? What the fuck was he thinking? He wanted to take it as a show of power to his rebellious team. What a joke. 

Tord used to be quiet. Now he couldn't say a word ifhe wanted to.


End file.
